Because of the advantages in light weight, thin thickness and low power consumption, conventional partially reflective liquid crystal displays are mostly applied to portable products, such as cellular phone and personal digital assistant (PDA). In order to take care of the reflective optical performance, the light transparent area can not be large. Aperture ratio is about 15% to 40%. This induces waste of backlight source. FIG. 1 shows a cross-sectional view of a conventional reflector structure in a partially reflective liquid crystal display. In FIG. 1, a reflective unit 103 and a light transparent area 105 are formed on a substrate 101. In general, aperture ratio of the light transparent area is about 5% to 40%. Backlight source 107 is reflected back by the reflective unit 103 when it passes through the reflective area. This induces energy waste of backlight source.